


不可欺负小朋友

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 十岁男孩德拉科在二十岁男人德拉科身上苏醒的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

-

真的假的。你骗我的吧。

二十岁岁男孩坐在他对面，金色头发苍白脸，鼻梁高挺眼窝深陷，睫毛俊俏地地垂下来，好看得像一个谜团。

二十岁岁男孩眉毛一耷拉嘴角一撇，脸色是幼稚儿童的神色，他一张口，成人嗓音低低嗡嗡响：是真的啦。

不要这么说话。哈利·波特讲。不要「啦」来「啦」去，你可是在二十岁的身体里，这样讲话很错位的。

错位是什么呀。二十岁男孩询问，眼神天真单纯，不懂得一切成年人语言机锋。

错位就是——啊，操。哈利把眼镜摘下，狠狠揉了揉眼眶。

错位就是，你他妈顶着一张混球的脸，来和我说今年你只有十岁。

-

两小时前哈利·波特一如往常，在工位上认真发呆，思索明天到底该投注哪只足球队。

结果他一出公司门，迎面碰到德拉科·马尔福朝他飞奔而来。

前男友这种生物理应当作死了。哈利·波特拿出对待复活死人的态度，当即转身就跑，在马路上跑出奥运会运动员气势。

哈利————

他听到身后熟悉嗓音，鬼迷心窍，停下脚步。

金发男人气喘吁吁停到他面前。

你他妈又要干嘛———

出人意料，金发男人一脸欣喜若狂，并且眨着眼睛眼泪就哗啦啦流出来。

我终于找到你啦——

然后如一条大狗一样扑在了他的身上，撞到他肺部，导致他差点咳嗽到昏过去。

-

十岁灵魂在二十岁身体上苏醒这种事怎么听都觉得像个骗局。

一点科学道理都没有。哈利想。

然而眼前男孩眼神单纯又可爱，高高兴兴捧着画小猫的粉色杯子喝泡泡牛奶。

真有gay的潜质。哈利思索。我十岁的时候才不会用任何粉色的东西。

可是你也是gay啊。他脑子里有个小人阴森森发言。

操。

德拉科·马尔福是否在玩骗他的把戏，他凝视面前男孩，试图找出犯罪证明。

咖啡店里播放皇后乐队歌曲。

德拉科发现哈利注视他的目光，露出一个甜甜微笑。

我好不容易才找到你！他放下牛奶杯，认真说明。我也不知道为什么突然来到了这个地方，我也不是我自己啦——一切都变了，上一秒我还在学校教室里睡觉呢！不过，就好像有什么在召唤我一样，我一直跑啊跑，就看到你了。虽然你已经长成大人了，但是我还是一眼就能认出你。

他伸出手，比一个耶的手势。

——我很厉害吧！

哈利心头一颤。

这无论如何不像是二十岁德拉科可以做得出的事。

二十岁的德拉科不会喝泡泡牛奶，不会比耶手势，不会……对他露出甜甜微笑。

那么姑且相信，这个混球的身体是真的被天真可爱小孩德拉科占有了。

咖啡店音响里，有人欢乐歌唱crazy little thing called love。

-

哈利和德拉科一前一后在街上走。

转三个弯，过马路，他们往哈利公寓的方向走。

德拉科朝前面的大人伸手：过马路不拉手手吗。

哈利满头冒汗：拉个屁！

德拉科嘴角又一撇：你以前都和我拉手的！

说完眼睛也往下垂，看着又要哭。

操，我十岁时究竟都做过什么孽。

哈利拉起德拉科的手。

二十岁男孩德拉科破涕为笑。

——你又哭又笑，要不要脸啊？

——我要拉手手。

-

晚饭吃什么吃什么。

天真烂漫儿童德拉科发问。此时哈利正瘫倒在沙发里，手里拿一本足球杂志，眼镜滑到鼻尖上。

不吃。他言简意赅回答。

为什么不吃，会饿的！

烂漫儿童一屁股坐到哈利旁边，头就要往哈利身上靠。

哈利一激灵弹出去一米远。

——你不要过来。

——为什么！你为什么不让我靠着！

烂漫儿童可怜兮兮，大眼睛忽眨忽眨，不知道是不是要哭今天的第八回。

——因为二十岁的男人靠在另一个男人身上很奇怪。

其实是很gay。但他忍住没有说。他不确定gay是否是十岁男孩应该知道的词语。

我们可以吃冰激凌吗，德拉科兴致勃勃问，我们去吃我们经常去吃的那家冰激凌吧。你现在是大人了你一定可以买得起很多冰激凌吧。

我没有和你吃过冰激凌。哈利硬邦邦回答。

是学校旁边那家啦，你以前经常和我一起吃的。

十岁时候吗？

对啊对啊。

对不起，哈利继续看向足球杂志。

十岁时候的事我早就忘了。

-

养小孩真的很烦。

哈利坐在快餐店的儿童区。对面，德拉科兴致勃勃拆套餐里附赠的玩具。

哇，是蜘蛛侠耶！快看快看！

哈利懒洋洋垂眼睛。

哦。

你不喜欢蜘蛛侠了吗。

我喜欢过蜘蛛侠吗。

惆怅脸色在德拉科脸上浮现，一种小孩子无法实现愿望的闷闷不乐。

你什么都不记得了——连我都不记得了。

嗯。哈利平静回答。

长大就是会什么都不记得吗。

哈利终于抬起眼睛，注视向对面灰蓝色瞳孔。

不是。不是长大就会什么都不记得，是如果有个混球与你经历漫长青春期里的拉拉扯扯，暧昧恋爱又分开纠缠不休之后，你会不由自主逼迫自己忘记关于他的一切。everything。

但他没有说出口。十岁男孩德拉科困在二十岁混球德拉科身体内，兴高采烈，对一切充满热情与期望。

为什么好好的小孩子会变成面目可憎的混球。哈利思考这个问题。

我只是记性不好而已。他回答德拉科问题。

连好朋友都会忘记吗。小孩接着追问。

吃你的汉堡。快点，我困了，要回家睡觉。

呜哇。

不许假哭。

好吧。

对了。

怎么啦。

——把蜘蛛侠给我。

喔。

-

晚上德拉科要洗澡。

哈利给他放满浴池。

我们一起洗澡吗？德拉科发出邀请，我们可以一起打水仗耶！现在你是大人了，所以没有大人会骂我们了！

不不不不不不。

哈利疯狂摇头。他瞥一眼儿童德拉科寄居的成人身体。

我可不想在禁欲三个月后看到前男友裸体，还和他打水仗。

于是德拉科自己怪不高兴地去洗澡了。

哈利躺在床上，开始今天第无数次的思考。

他先是想到了德拉科，不是这个小孩德拉科，而是他的前男友德拉科。

前男友德拉科也曾经在这里洗过澡。

前男友德拉科和他吵过架，摔过东西，也曾经在晚上睡觉前用力亲吻他然后抱着他睡着。

他们曾经因为中学时踢不同的足球队而闹成冤家，还曾经打架打着接上吻。

还因为各种矛盾闹的天翻地覆，又互相辱骂到撕破脸皮。

再远一点，他们还曾经是小学时代最佳伙伴。

他乱想的时候德拉科啪嗒啪嗒走进他卧房。

哗——一下跳上床，差点把哈利压个半死。

我们一起睡觉吧！

德拉科快乐提议。

哈利立刻起身：你在这睡，我睡沙发。

为什么！

因为大人不可以一起睡觉。

可是，爸爸妈妈就可以一起睡觉。

因为他们结婚了。

那我也和你结婚！

哈利的脑子炸开。

你不能和我结婚。他耐性解释。

为什么？

因为大人才能结婚。

我是大人了！德拉科骄傲宣布。你看，我现在长这么高，和你一样高，不，比你还高。而且，你看！

哈利看向他，德拉科迅速脱下裤子。

没穿内裤。

你看，这里也很大！

-

为什么二十岁的我和你不再是好朋友？

因为大人很复杂。

他们并排躺在阳台上，天窗打开，星星在天上闪。

为什么大人很复杂？

因为大人不说实话。

和好朋友也不说实话吗？

和恋人不说实话。

他们沉默一刻，哈利发觉或许这并不是该和十岁小孩提及的内容。

恋人是说，我们吗。德拉科小心翼翼询问。

这下玩脱了吧，操，你要和十岁男孩解释他怎么和男的搞在一块了。

我们变成了，恋人？

德拉科自言自语，然后小声说：我都没有想过诶。

事已至此哈利只好硬着头皮接茬。

哈哈哈没想到吧，吓死你个小屁孩。

但是挺好的。德拉科又小声说。

嗯？

二十岁德拉科翻转身体，撑着手臂，俯视看向哈利。

用十岁的天真热忱说：和好朋友变成恋人，挺好的。

他低下头，吧唧亲哈利一口。

我一直都很喜欢哈利。

他说。

长大能和哈利做恋人的话，我很想长大。

-

操。

他以为已经对前男友免疫，却被天真灵魂再一次戳中心脏。

-

你说，你什么时候会回去。

回哪里？

回到你十岁的身体里啊。

我不知道。

如果回不去怎么办，你就要提前老十岁了。

没关系，那我就提前长大十岁啊。

我会努力快快长大的。

干嘛要长大，长大多不好。哈利说。你长大是个混球，你知道吗。

我不会变成混球的！

二十岁的你真的很混球。

我不会！我会长成一个不是混球的人，然后，然后——

嗯？

然后跟你一起玩。

德拉科小小声说完，背转过去，蜷缩一团要睡觉。

哈利不自觉地露出了一个傻乎乎、心满意足的微笑。

啊，十岁单纯小男孩真可爱。


	2. Chapter 2

-

若禁欲太久，就容易发春梦。

哈利梦中见到前男友一张混蛋的漂亮脸。

他们并排坐在小学教室内。

二十岁德拉科坐他同桌，手臂从他腰上环绕，又伸进他裤头。

哈利惊恐：喂，不要闹啦，是在教室！

德拉科说：那又怎么样？

手指握住他的老二。

你不喜欢吗？德拉科贴到他耳朵旁边问。就好像过去他们无数次缠绵时刻，德拉科总喜欢把嘴唇贴到他耳朵边说一些乱七八糟的话：喜欢吗，舒服吗，想让我操你吗，是不是要被操高潮了。

喜欢 —— 惯性指挥他如此回答。

于是德拉科开始撸动他的老二，气氛逐渐热烈，他开始扭动腰身去迎合德拉科节奏。

突然之间，上课铃声响起，教室里跑进两个小男孩。

哈利定定注视，来的正是十岁德拉科与十岁的自己，正互相推搡着笑嘻嘻抱着足球往里走。

放开！他大声喝止二十岁德拉科不合时宜的举动。

为什么要放开？嗯？二十岁德拉科撸动他阴茎更快。你不是硬了吗，这里这么涨，快要射了吧 —— 每次都这么容易射呢。

你快住手！混蛋！

小男孩们已经凑近，好奇观看两个粘在一起的大人。

在看我们吗。二十岁德拉科笑眯眯与男孩们打招呼，我们在做爱喔。

做爱是什么意思？十岁德拉科天真询问。

十岁哈利脸涨红，盯着他赤裸老二。

不是好事情啦 —— 十岁哈利扯着十岁德拉科说，我们快走吧。

二十岁德拉科凑在他耳朵边：哎，十岁的你就这么假正经啦。

哈利只觉得要羞愧至死，可偏偏德拉科手法熟练，让他的下体舒服得流出液体来。

做爱可不是坏事。二十岁德拉科对十岁德拉科说，要和喜欢的人做爱喔，要多多做，努力做，抓紧时间做，时间可是很宝贵的 —— 等到七十岁的时候，你的几把都不一定硬的起来了！

十岁德拉科似懂非懂点头：

那我要和哈利做爱！

他射精，被这种豪言壮语吓到，脑子空白一片，紧接着他感觉到切实的异样。

哈利从荒唐春梦里醒来，发现裤子濡湿了一片。

操。操你妈的。他默默咒骂。要赶紧换条裤子才行。

等他准备起来的时候，他发现旁边正有人盯着他。

啊 —————— ！

他尖叫。

二十岁德拉科正趴在那，脸对着他湿乎乎的裤裆仔细观察。

你怎么会在这 —— 他刚想问，又想起来。

操，这是二十岁的德拉科，不对，准确地说，这是被困在二十岁身体里的十岁德拉科。

你尿裤子咯。二十岁德拉科兴高采烈地对他说。你昨天晚上喝太多水了。

操你妈的。哈利低声咒骂。起开，小鬼 —— 你怎么醒这么早？

你一直在梦里哼哼，我就被吵醒咯。

哈利赶紧追问：我哼哼什么？

你哼哼叫我的名字！十岁小男孩指挥成人面孔露出可爱笑容：你梦到我啰！

才不会。哈利咬牙切齿讲。

你真的叫我的名字了嘛，还一直唔唔呃呃的。你梦到什么啦！

德拉科说着就要往他身上凑。

离我远点！

哈利赶紧躲开。

-

德拉科坐在长条沙发上，乖乖捧着一本连环画书，认认真真观看马丁冒险记。

前台招待员德米扎尔时不时抬头偷偷观察沙发上的漂亮男孩。

要约他出去吗。她盘算着，这家伙是技术部那个圆眼镜男人带来的，会是那家伙的朋友吗 —— 等等，圆眼镜男人似乎是个 gay ，那这个可爱男孩会是他的男、男朋友吗？

啊，果然漂亮男孩都被其他男人抢先下手了！她痛心疾首。

这时德拉科开始在沙发上坐不住了，他放下连环画，开始不安地扭来扭去，扯衣角，用指头抓绒布沙发面。接着，他走向了德米扎尔。

德米扎尔觉得心脏蹦到了脑袋里，她的太阳穴砰、砰地跳着。

阿姨 ——

漂亮男孩对她开口。

什、什么！德米扎尔听到粉红泡泡碎裂的声音。

她才二十五岁！怎么可以叫阿姨！天啊，怎么会这样，长得好看很了不起吗？为什么可以这么羞辱人！

阿姨。面前漂亮男孩继续说，我可以看这里的电视吗？

漂亮男孩指向角落里的电视机。

现在要开始演动画片了 —— 蜘蛛侠，我想看。

不可以。德米扎尔冷漠拒绝。阿姨工作的地方不可以看动画片。

德拉科横遭拒绝，嘴角立刻撇了下来。

那我要去找哈利！

他说着走入公司入口。

喂！除了员工不可以进办公区的！

德米扎尔气急败坏阻拦。

为什么！我要去找哈利嘛！德拉科嚷嚷。

你不许我看动画片，还不让我找哈利！

德米扎尔眼睁睁看着这个比她高一个头的漂亮男孩眨巴眼睛，然后眼泪就啪嗒流下来。

现在很流行弱智帅哥吗？

德米扎尔呆呆地想。

-

你知道今天我的老板破天荒第一次和我说了话吗。

是吗是吗，他要给你涨工资吗。

放屁。哈利冷漠回答。他和我说，上班时候不要带弱智亲戚来。

二十岁男孩脸上露出困惑神色。

诶 —— 什么弱智亲戚。

是 —— 你 —— ！

哈利气急败坏，伸出指头戳着这家伙的脑门说。

可是我不是弱智亲戚！德拉科反驳。我不是 ——

你就是弱智，不许反驳，小屁孩。

我没有要反驳这个。德拉科显得很委屈。我是说我不是亲戚啦。

是啊，你只是个莫名其妙的傻蛋罢了。哈利表示赞同。

我是你男朋友啊 —— 是，恋、人、啊！

德拉科字正腔圆说到，声音嘹亮，一瞬间人声鼎沸的餐厅似乎安静了几秒。

哈利的煎鳕鱼卡在嗓子里，引发了一阵猛烈的咳嗽。

你不要瞎说！这里人很多的！

他费力把鳕鱼咽下，然后用叉子敲着盘子警告口无遮拦的弱智儿童德拉科。

我没有瞎说嘛。德拉科看起来很委屈。是你昨天自己说，你和我是恋人 ——

是和二十岁的德拉科 · 马尔福，不是和你啦。

哈利闷闷回答。

而且我们都已经分手了诶。

哎 —— 德拉科拉长声音感叹，为什么和我分手，我哪里做得不好吗。

你不是二十岁的德拉科，不要「我」来「我」去。

二十岁的德拉科就是以后的我嘛，我哪里做得不好？

哈利被这个问题困住。

是啊，他和德拉科 · 马尔福到底为什么分手的呢。

是因为在他累得要死加班回到家后那家伙还在懒洋洋地看球赛，还是因为他总嫌弃哈利做的南瓜馅饼不够甜，还是因为那家伙和楼下咖啡厅的女招侍多说了两句话？

哈利认真回忆。是因为每次吵架后互相不低头，又忍不住回忆他们是朋友的时候是多么亲密无间，开始怀疑他们是不是从一开始就不该把朋友变成恋人 ——

最后开始怀疑德拉科到底是否会长久爱他。

你会喜欢上别人吗？他记得他问过德拉科，问过好多遍。会喜欢别人吗？如果别人和你聊的更投机，更合得来，从不和你吵架，和你默契十足，你会喜欢上别人吗？

—— 你会喜欢上别人吗？

他喃喃出声。

对面，手里拿着半个汉堡的男孩以为这是在问他。

十岁男孩用二十岁的嗓音说：

当然不会啊，我只喜欢哈利。

哈利回过神。

对面灰蓝色眼睛亮闪闪。

德拉科一字一顿说：我要长大，快点和哈利做恋人 ——

还要和你，「做爱」！

哈利手里拿着的叉子掉到了盘子里。

啪 —— ！

-

我拜托你，忘掉那个词吧。

为什么！

因为那不是十岁小孩该懂的啦！

可是你梦里说，呃，「要和喜欢的人做爱喔」！

我梦里在胡说八道啦。

你喜欢的人，是，他吧？

本来坐在他旁边的德拉科突然凑过来，面朝他，半跪在沙发上，把哈利圈在身下。

十岁男孩指着二十岁的身体询问。

你喜欢的人，是二十岁的我吧？

哈利不知如何回答。熟悉面孔就在他眼前，用稚嫩热情询问：喜欢的是我吗？

十岁的德拉科也是德拉科。他想。而且这个十岁小鬼魂说不定哪天就飘走了，就算说了也没关系吧。

嗯。

哈利轻轻地说。

他们两人都沉默起来。

气氛变得超级诡异。

其实我懂「做爱」是什么意思啦。

德拉科突然说。

嗯？哈利被突然的话题跳跃给弄迷糊了。

其实我懂「做爱」是什么意思 —— 二十岁男孩脸红红，闪烁其词。

你怎么会知道 —— 喂，你才十岁诶！德拉科 · 马尔福，你十岁就已经这么，这么，下流了！

我没有！二十岁男孩辩白，我只是前两天翻到了高尔和克拉布他们手机里存的视频 ——

我就知道，那两个家伙从小就不是好东西。

二十岁的德拉科重新坐好在沙发上，和哈利肩并肩。

其实，做爱，就是两个人脱光光，紧紧抱一起接吻，对不对？

这下子哈利忍不住笑出了声。

喂，干嘛笑我。

你说的对。哈利捂着脸说，你说的非常对。

二十岁男孩脸上露出骄傲的神色。

我可不是小孩子了。他得意洋洋说。我知道很多大人的事。

嗯。哈利点头。

做爱 —— 很舒服吗？德拉科又问到。

这下哈利不知道该怎么回答了。

呃，呃，也许，反正，还不错吧 —— 看和谁做吧。

你和他做过，对不对？

十岁德拉科指着自己二十岁的身体询问。

嗯。哈利飞快地答应了一声。

舒服吗？

还可以。

他们又陷入了一阵沉默。

我 ——

德拉科犹犹豫豫开口。

我 —— 可以和你做爱吗？

哈利从沙发上跳了起来。

十岁男孩带着期待神色，仿佛在期待礼物一样，热切凝望他。

有一瞬间哈利有一些恍惚：二十岁德拉科的脸在他面前，用迷人声调问他，要不要做爱。

当然要。他差点脱口而出。和我做爱，就像我们以前那么做一样，使劲亲我，抱住我，用力操我，我们到窗台上去做，到卫生间去做，做三次，然后一起累到睡着 ——

紧接着他清醒了。

他面前并非是他曾经的恋人德拉科。

只是个小孩，是他恋人的小朋友版本。

他弯下腰，把手放到了二十岁男孩的脑袋上，轻轻摸了摸。

不可以，你还是个小朋友，有些事情，只有大人才能做。

然后他吻了吻德拉科的额头 —— 属于十岁德拉科的额头。

等你长大了，我会和你做爱的。


	3. Chapter 3

-

德拉科和他隔着一道玻璃脸贴脸。

德拉科张开嘴唇，对他大喊大叫。

但是他什么都听不到 ——

玻璃隔绝德拉科声音，他只能看到德拉科的嘴一张一合。

但他很熟悉这家伙会说什么。

「我 —— 要 —— 回 —— 去！」

然后，二十岁男孩贴着玻璃，很委屈地哭了。

哈利从梦里醒过来。

寄居在二十岁德拉科身体里的十岁小朋友贴着他的胳膊香甜睡觉。

哈利。这家伙在梦里嘟嘟囔囔。我们一起去踢足球吧。

他哑然失笑。

哈利从二十岁小朋友的身边溜走，到厨房冰箱里拿一罐啤酒来喝。

要怎么办呢。他开始认真思索这一问题，该怎么把这个小朋友送回去，又该怎么让二十岁的德拉科回来？

他把冰冰凉的啤酒罐子贴在脸上。

这游戏他过去和德拉科经常玩 —— 和二十岁的德拉科。

炎热夏季他们买一打啤酒回家，放在冰箱冷藏层，又多拿两罐出来放到冷冻层。

无聊的时候，把冷冻层的两罐啤酒拿出来，贴在脸上，看谁先被冷到受不了，就算谁输。

输了就要接受惩罚。

德拉科惩罚他的方式通常就是叫他脱裤子。脱裤子，在阳台上，去哈利公司的茶水间里，奇奇怪怪，反正都和 s-e-x 离不开关系。

他们有一次吵架，哈利跟德拉科争的面红耳赤，缘由已经不太清楚，最后吵到激烈处哈利大声说：你只想着跟我打 || 炮！你除了发 ||| 情什么都不会！

当时德拉科说什么来着？

他说，你应该珍惜老子还愿意对着你发 ||| 情的时候！

当时为了这句话他和德拉科冷战三天。

德拉科和他道歉，他冷笑：我不配你发 ||| 情，你去找别人发 || 情吧。

德拉科也生气，房门一甩，又回自己的富有宅邸住好几天，两个人互不理睬，直到有天德拉科又死皮赖脸跑来这狭小公寓，带着套和巧克力：

我们和好吧，我们和平共处，如何？

冰啤酒开始变热，凝结在金属罐子上的水珠顺着哈利的脸往下流。

就好像他在流眼泪一样。

他开始想念他的男朋友。

他混蛋的、脾气不好、每次吵完架都耿耿于怀翻旧账的男朋友。

十岁的小朋友是很甜蜜 —— 但是十岁小朋友从来没有和他经历过那些缱绻时刻，没有和他经历过吵架、和好、在一起相对流泪，又在下一秒开始接吻的时刻。

他只是个十岁小男孩，他有他的好朋友，十岁的哈利 · 波特。十岁的哈利 · 波特才是他真正喜欢的那个男孩。而我的恋人不仅仅是我的好朋友 —— 我的恋人是和我分享过许多特别时刻的人。

我一定要让二十岁的德拉科回来。

他模糊地想着。

然后他困了。

于是他把啤酒迅速喝完，把空罐子放到阳台上去 —— 德拉科喜欢收集各种花色图案的啤酒罐子。

德拉科。他对着阳台上的空空啤酒罐讲话：

我好想你。

-

他回到床上，没有想到有人也坐了起来，蓝眼睛在黑夜里闪闪。

二十岁小朋友沙哑着嗓子和他说：

哈利，我好想你！

然后一把扑到了他身上。

-

就好像十岁男孩扑到他身上一样，哈利又被这剧烈拥抱撞的差点肺都咳出来。

你干嘛 —— 喂，放开我啦！

结果那家伙搂的他更紧：我终于做噩梦醒了 —— 呜呜！我还以为我要一辈子当小毛头了！我终于又回来了！太好了！

哈利刚刚被啤酒带出来的困意消失的无影无踪。

你说什么？喂，喂，你，你是谁 ——

我是谁？你问我是谁？喂，你脑袋没有坏掉吧？

德拉科伸出手，要去摸哈利额头：你发烧啦？

你才发烧了呢！哈利一把把他的手打下去。

接着，一个可怕的念头浮现出来：

这一切不会都是德拉科自导自演的吧？或许，根本没有十岁小孩穿越到二十岁身体这件荒诞事发生，一切只是德拉科自己搞出来的鬼把戏，只是为了找个新奇的理由来和他复合 ——

他再看向德拉科的时候眼珠子冒火光。

喂，喂，干嘛这么凶啊，操，不许这么凶的看我！

德拉科畏畏缩缩，抱起了旁边一个枕头在怀里，很委屈的样子：

喂！听到没有，哈利 · 波特 —— 不许这么凶！

我不凶。哈利平静地说。那你该不该解释一下你为什么大半夜坐在我床上？嗯？做噩梦醒来的小毛头？

-

闹剧揭穿。

-

哈利气的整个人都在颤抖。

怎么会 —— 他怎么会这么傻，他怎么真的相信德拉科那些十岁小孩的鬼话，光凭那家伙表现的像个弱智儿童就相信了那些毫无科学道理的鬼话 ——

他简直就是个大傻逼。

对面，德拉科低着头，絮絮叨叨地说着一些废话：

上次，上次我们吵完架分手以后，我觉得你肯定不会来理我了。我，我等了很久，一个礼拜，两个礼拜 …… 过了整整两个月诶，你都没有理我，我猜我们肯定没办法继续了，这，这才想出了这个办法 —— 其实，其实我刚开始只是想扮失忆啦，但是觉得失忆剧本好老套好俗气，就想有创意一点 ……

扮演十岁小孩骗我很有创意，是吧？

哈利阴森森询问。

我本来也不知道你会真的信啦！谁想得到你那么好骗 ……

德拉科越说越小声。

我是傻逼，我最好骗了，我 —— 我 ——

哈利咬牙切齿。

滚出去，现在就给我滚出去。

他指着卧室门说。

现在就滚出去。

喂！德拉科抗议。你刚刚还对着阳台上啤酒罐子说想我呢！

那是我犯傻。哈利说，我没想到你这么厚颜无耻、滥用他人同情心、这么不要脸、想得出这么无聊的招数、演技这么精湛 ——

我的优点被你一说显得还挺多的。

滚 —— ！

哈利跳起来，连推带搡把德拉科往床下推。

-

他们一路推推搡搡，终于在门厅口一起摔在了地上。

德拉科趁机一个翻身压到哈利身上。

对，对不起嘛 ——

滚。

哈利平静回答。

对不起嘛！

滚！

喂！你最好见好就收喔！

哈利冷着脸问：你让我收什么好？被你当傻子骗了好多天然后说谢谢你骗我？

不是这个意思嘛。

那是什么意思？

我 ——

德拉科脸往哈利脸上贴。

我除了欺骗了你年龄，但剩下的都是真话嘛。我喜欢你 —— 我一直很喜欢你，我想和你和好，我想跟你做爱 —— 诶哟！

哈利狠狠给了这家伙一拳。

德拉科捂着脸，不出声了。

他从哈利身上起来，自己默默坐到了客厅沙发上，蜷成一个小团，一动不动。

-

不要装死喔。

哈利对那家伙说 。

你赶紧给我站起来。

德拉科还是一动不动。

哈利有点慌，于是去戳那家伙。

喂！喂！

德拉科突然抬起头。

哈利被吓了一大跳。

德拉科委委屈屈开口：

** 你，你不要欺负小朋友嘛 —— **


End file.
